To The Land of Aaa and Back
by BuTTerzTheeBear
Summary: Characters of The Land of Ooo enter another world through a mysterious portal in the forest in search of Princess Bubblegum. Little did they know, the well known characters enter the Land of Aaa where they meet familiar people and can't get back to their home land. Dont hesitate to give any feedback or suggestions and tell me what you think, enjoy :)


CHAPTER ONE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Rays from the morning sun glistened as the Land of Ooo was finally awakening from the long and peaceful night. The smell of bacon pancakes drifted through the air and headed for the nostrils of Finn, who was snoring away in his bed. He shared a bedroom in the large tree house at the top of the hill with his best friend, Jake the Dog, who was yellow in colour and could stretch to any shape or size in a blink of an eye. Half eaten pizza, video games and empty bottles of root beer were scattered across the floor from the last night's "last day of being 17" party which Jake had organised to be the second best day ever. The light shone through the window and reflected off the glass bottles to create rays of light which flashed in Finn's face. Disturbed by this, he pulled his sheets over his face to return back to his long lie in.

"Hey Finn! I made you some bacon pancakes." Jake shouted from the kitchen. "Get them while they're hot."

"I'll be there in a second," said Finn as he revealed his face from his covers, unhappy that he couldn't go back to sleep. He eventually pulled himself out of bed and picked out his everyday blue shorts and t-shirt and his bright green backpack to carry his belongings for the day. He swept his long, blonde hair back and put on his white, bearlike hat. He finally opened his ocean blue eyes and stumbled into the kitchen to see Jake doing all sorts to flip his pancakes. His arm stretched to reach the plates on the top shelf and he slapped the pancakes on to them.

"Happy birthday man." said Jake as he pulled out a present for Finn which was wrapped up in blue wrapping paper with a green bow on top.

"Aw thanks Jake, you shouldn't have."

"Dude, you're my best friend of course I had to."

Finn smiled and quickly ripped the paper off. "Oh wow! Its the brand new video game I wanted. Thanks Jake." He placed his gift on the dining table and he took a bite from his bacon pancakes. "Mmm, you make the best bacon pancakes ever Jake."

"I know," laughed Jake.

They finished their breakfast and dumped their plates into the kitchen sink, where lied a pile of older dishes from days ago, so they could take a walk into Candy Kingdom. Finn was hoping that Princess Bubblegum was safe and sound and not in the hands of the Ice King, who was probably already thinking of a plan to capture his next victim.

"So Jake, since it's my bithday, does that mean I can have a party?"

"We'll see," said Jake as they approached the Town Hall which was the second largest building, smack bang in the centre of Candy Kingdom. Jake burst open the doors and Finn was surprised to see what was in front of him.

"SURPRISE!" shouted everyone as they jumped up from their hiding places. There was lights flashing, music blaring and banners which read "*HAPPY 18TH FINN*". Every one of Finn's friends were there, including Princess Bubblegum who was wearing a beautiful long, pink dress which trailed behind her with glitter sparkling in the light all over her. Her pink hair was in long curls and her golden tiara sat delicately on her head.

"Happy birthday Finn," said the princess and she gently kissed his cheek. His face went as red as a cherry. He looked around to see everyone enjoying themselves dancing on the magical, lit up dance floor or standing at the bar with ice cold root beers in their hands. The music changed to a slow song and everyone took their partners and brought them to the dance floor, even Jake who took Lady Rainicorn by her hooves. He stretched his body to her height and the colourful Lady Rainicorn giggled as the two twisted their bodies around each other and stared into one another's eyes .

"Um, Princess Bubblegum?" said Finn nervously before she turned away, "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course Finn," and she twirled to the dance floor as Finn followed behind. He held her hands and pulled her close as they swayed in time with the music in the middle of the floor. He could feel his every heart beat pump faster and faster as he slowly moved his hands onto her hips . "This is nice," said the Princess who rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck.

"Yeah it sure is."

Jake watched as the couple danced. It was like they were meant to be. Finn glanced up at Jake who gave him the thumbs up and a rather cheeky wink as Lady Rainicorn swished her tail over her loved one's face as if to say she wanted his full attention. The slow song trailed to an end and half the dancers left the dance floor to take a look at the delicious apple pies prepared by Tree Trunks. She looked happy with herself as lots of people were commenting on how delicious her desserts were. Finn gently kissed Princess Bubblegum's hand, "I shall speak to you later Princess, enjoy yourself," and he headed over to Jake, who seemed to be bathing in ice cream and scoffing an apple pie. Finn sat down beside him and took a deep breath.

"Wow Finn, never thought you had it in you," said Jake as he finished off his last piece of pie.

"That was amazing Jake, I really think I've got her this time. I never want to lose her." said Finn staring over to where Princess Bubblegum was talking to her girl friends.

"Dude, you should bring her back to the tree house, you know, for some *private* time," Jake chuckled.

"Jake!" said Finn, disgusted with what he heard. "She is a sophisticated, beautiful princess Jake... We would be better off at her place," he laughed.

"So does that mean I get the place to myself tonight?" asked Jake, hoping he would get the right answer.

"Sure Jake."

"Sweet!"

Finn looked up as he heard one of his and Jake's favourite songs. Nobody was on the dance floor. "Care to dance Jake?" Finn asked with a wide smile on his face and his hand reaching out to Jake.

"Why I thought you'd never ask," he laughed.

The pair danced to the very funky sounding music with arms and legs wiggling in all directions. Everyone was watching in amusement as Finn and Jake were having the time of their lives. The Princesses gathered on the dance floor and began dancing, just as random as the first two. "This is the best birthday ever! Thanks everybody." yelled Finn who was now dancing on his hands with his feet kicking in the air. Lady Rainicorn splashed colours everywhere, even onto the dancers to make the place even more colourful. The party was the biggest anyone had ever been to, friendly creatures were still pouring through the doors and the moon was already floating high in the sky watching over the Land of Ooo. Stars twinkled one by one across the clear sky as time went on.

Marceline, the vampiress, hovered outside into the cool breeze. Her very long, black hair which could almost reach the ground blew in the gentle breeze as she looked up to the moon. "Full moon," she said to herself as she revealed her razor sharp teeth. She could feel her senses grow stronger as she could hear and smell every little detail around her, even the tiniest of creatures miles away. She took a long, deep breath taking in all the information she can. Marceline wore dark Grey skinnies with knee length red boots and a casual grey checked shirt. She wasn't one for fancy dresses or make up, but her ruby red eyes were perfect. She flew up high and looked over Candy Kingdom. "There must be some guy out there for me," she thought as she watched Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig leave the party heading home with their tails linked. She let out a small sigh.

Her ears twitched and she took another deep breath. Her eyes shifted and opened wide. Over by the hill where Finn and Jake's tree house stood, was a blanket of unusual mist, heading towards Candy Kingdom. She flew even higher to get a better view. The mist was travelling faster and faster. "What the hell is that?!" Marceline questioned herself, confused at what could create such a large mass of mist. She quickly dropped to the ground and rushed through the doors of the Town Hall.

"STOP!" she yelled, "Something is coming. Something BIG is coming."

The music cut out and everyone turned towards the ironically scared looking vampire. Finn and Jake ran towards her.

"What is it Marceline?" asked Finn, concerned for those around him.

"I-I don't know, but it's big whatever it is and it's heading this way."

"Finn I think you should try get everyone to safety while I go with Marceline to see what this "thing" really is." explained Jake.

"Okay man, but be careful."

Jake followed the vampiress out to the scene while Finn gathered everyone out the back door. Above them was a large blanket of white mist. It covered the whole of Candy Kingdom. Everyone huddled together in fear as they looked up to the unclear sky. The mist was getting thicker and it was harder to see, the princesses could no longer see each other. Everyone began to scream as the mist became too thick to see anything.

Jake and Marceline found their way above the mist and Lady Rainicorn had followed them behind. They looked around to see what was creating this strange mist. There was a blue figure hovering effortlessly above the mist which was still getting thicker and thicker. The gentle breeze had turned into a bitter icey wind which caught the three off guard. The blue figure soared down into the mist towards Finn and the others, who had no idea there was some else beside them.

"Is everyone ok?" Shouted Finn as he felt around him to make sure he didn't get lost in the blindness. His hand came across a prickly feeling material. He ran his hands over to determine what this was. He felt something which seemed like skin, but was unsure due to its rough feeling and the fact it was ice cold. Finn was certain he came across a beak like nose and a prickly beard which grew down to the ground . He heard deep, heavy breaths. A dark voice was heard.

"Hello Finn."


End file.
